Many industries have recently adapted their business models to adopt a number of technological efficiencies. For example, pricing of retail products has become quite competitive due to comparative pricing engines available through the internet. Accordingly, it is no longer necessary to visit a number of stores to find a best price for a particular product, but instead a consumer can obtain this information from a single webpage. Similarly, many manufacturers operate on a just-in-time production process in which a minimum number of components are maintained on site, just enough to meet the short term expected demand for the components and the associated product. This is achieved due to improved modeling of the production process to account for demand for the product and when particular components will be needed during the production process.